Desde que tú llegaste a mí
by Danika Kuroni
Summary: Bodie se siente solo y triste y la amenaza de los Glitterati solo lo empeora lo que el no sabe es que hay conocerá su único amor, su única felicidad , su único sueño y lo tendrá que proteger a toda costa. yaoi. Bodie x Oblio. Primer fanfic yaoi de Dance Central en español.
1. Chapter 1

** Desde que tú llegaste a mí**

Era un día normal para Bodie del equipo _**Riptide**_**,** playa, baile, amigos y sobre todo diversión pero a pesar de eso Bodie aunque no lo crea **no era feliz; **a pesar el sus amigos se sentía solo, la playa y el baile no lo animaban como antes, él había intentado salir con chicas pero ellas no eran más que un simple ligue ninguna de ellas quería algo serio ni siquiera amor solo acción y él no quería eso simplemente nadie le entendía y tampoco podía decirle a sus amigos ni siquiera a Emilia eso solo iba a preocuparlos y no quería eso.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que el Dr. Tan fue vencido y rescatamos a todos lo que habían sido controlados con ese casco de control mental incluyendo a Oblio siendo sinceros ninguno de los dos se había visto Bodie lo conocía de las habladurías de Dare, Maccoy, Emilia, Mo y Angel. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en persona siquiera en fotos aunque dicen que es muy hermoso; como sea por lo menos hoy sería un día diferente la DCI (_**D**__ance __**C**__entral __**I**__ntelligence__)_ le había llamado, Bodie esperaba ansioso la llegada de sus colegas para que den la noticia.

_Pov de Bodie _

Estoy ansioso y feliz hace rato que no tenemos una aventura y ya se estaba poniendo aburrido.

-Muy bien equipos todos acérquense- dijo Rasa con un tono de preocupación en su voz cosa que me preocupo-Nos informaron que los _Glitterati _han capturado a uno de nuestros agentes más recientes…Oblio-dijo Rasa esta vez con un tono de tristeza además de preocupación-así que su misión es investigar que planear los Glitterati con Oblio y detenerlos-dijo Rasa en un tono autoritario.

-Equipo **Hi-Def, **ustedes van a reunir información de los Glitterati junto con el equipo** Flash4wrd;** equipos** Lu$h **y **D-Coy **ustedes visitaran todos los lugares en los que estuvo Oblio tal vez eso nos dé más pistas sobre su paradero y por ultimo (pero no menos importante) equipo **Riptide **tengo que hablar con ustedes en _privado_-Anuncio Rasa lo último en un susurro solo audible para nosotros y nos guio a su oficina me pregunto para que será debe ser muy importante lo suficiente como para ir a su oficina.

Miren chicos lo traje aquí porque a Bodie le enviaron un mensaje por parte de los Glitterati-dijo Rasa pasándome un sobre con el signo de los Glitterati lo vi y me sorprendí al ver que solo había una hoja que decía:

"_**Esta es mi venganza **__**Christopher **_

_** Y solo es el comienzo".**_

Eso sin duda alguna me preocupo voltee la hoja que solo decía:

"_**Te estoy observando".**_

Después de leerlo mire a ambos sin duda alguna les debía una muy buena explicación a ambos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola a todos los que han leído el fic! Bueno quiero agradecer a " Taki – Suzuna" por haber comentado así que le dedico el cap. , bueno y a los que han leído y les gusto y NO HAN COMENTADO NADA. Gracias de todas formas. Y a los que han comentado posteriormente.**

**Disclaimer: acabo de darme cuenta de que en el primer cap. No aclare que Dance Central y sus personajes****NO ME PERTENECEN****aunque no creo que alguien crea que me pertenezca pero valga la redundancia. Así que ya lo dije.**

**PD: el nombre completo de Bodie es ** **Christopher Bodie Knoxville y yo creo que Kerith lo hubiera llamado con su nombre más formal. **

**Capítulo 2: Información **

Si, les debía una muy buena explicación a ambos pero de nada servía mentirles así que Bodie respiro hondo y dijo:

-Apuesto a que ambos quieren saber porque Kerith me mando esta carta-dijo Bodie mirando a Rasa y Emilia que solo asintieron a lo que después Rasa pregunto-Si de hecho ¿Cómo es que Kerith te conoce y porque se quiere vengar de ti?-pregunto Rasa con un semblante serio.

Bueno todo empezó cuando…

_**Flashback**_

_Era nuevo en el colegio Juan Pablo II hay conoció a muchos amigos (Emilia entre ellos) y a los __**Glitterati**__ al principio todo el mundo le agrado y el a ellos pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que los Glitterati eran malvados en especial Kerith y mucha gente que él había conocido hay se lo había dicho sin embargo él no les hizo caso y trato de acercarse a ellos tal vez tenían algún problema y por eso eran así o solo necesitaban a algún amigo y así lo hizo a veces trataba de hablar con ellos o decirles hola pero vio que eso no cambiaba nada de echo solo empeoraban más y el aun no sabía por qué así que decidió no darles más importancia y estar con sus amigos. Pero un día todo cambio. _

_Bodie estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vio a una gran multitud de estudiantes amontonaros en un círculo y lo que vio lo sorprendió, eran Mo, Taye, Maccoy, Dare, Kerith y a Jaryn peleándose (Dare y Maccoy como espectadores) escucho como Jaryn y Taye se decían palabras hirientes: _

_-Eres una bruja tramposa y horrorosa-le dijo Taye a Jaryn lanzándole una mirada enojada a lo que Jaryn respondió-A quien llamas horrorosa; fea, ordinaria que no te has visto en un espejo-dijo Jaryn haciendo enojar a un más a Taye ellos les habían insultado por su "estado económico" algo que obviamente les molesto_

_-Qué te pasa marica que no vas a pelear o eres tan afeminado como para no hacerlo-dijo esta vez Mo dirigiéndose Kerith con un puño en la mano este último respondió-para que rebajarme con alguien como tu maldito pobre-dijo Kerith esquivando los golpes que Mo le daba. _

_-Arrepiéntanse de lo que nos dijeron háganlo o los mato-dijo Mo con una furia incontrolable a lo que Taye dijo-háganlo o si no diremos su secreto-dijo Taye amenazante-y que me importa si lo hacen bastardos-respondió Kerith con tono altanero-así entonces lo diré-dijo Taye a lo que después dijo-Eres gay y estás enamorado de Bodie-después de decir eso todos quedaron en silencio Bodie no se lo podía creer Kerith enamorado de el cómo era posible si ellos eran tan diferentes. _

_-Y… ¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto Kerith a Bodie con voz indiferente cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario en su interior._

_-yo…-trataba de decir Bodie que hasta ahora no salía de el asombro, estaba enojado con él por insultar a sus amigos y avergonzarlo frente a todos así que con voz molesta le respondió-Yo pienso que eres un persona horrible ambos lo son y nunca amaría a alguien como tú-dijo esto con un cara que asustaría a cualquiera para luego irse a lo que los demás presentes atinaron a reírse de Kerith excepto Dare y Maccoy que ya se habían ido. _

_Te odio-le dijo Kerith a Bodie mentalmente._

_**Fin **__**Flashback**_

-wow-fu lo único que pudo decir Emilia nadie nunca le había contado de esa pelea y tampoco sabía que Bodie podía reaccionar así-entonces Kerith te odia porque lo avergonzaste-dijo Emilia entendiendo.

-Bueno esa es una razón por la que quiera vengarse-dijo Rasa finalmente-pero eso no explica por qué capturaron a Oblio, no tiene sentido-Dijo Rasa con frustración en sus palabras, que querían hacerle al pobre Oblio y sobre todo que rayos tenían que ver Bodie y Oblio-Bodie tú has tenido alguna _relación_ con Oblio-dijo Rasa a lo que Bodie no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-No, no, no, no él y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos-dijo Bodie y era cierto él y Oblio ni se habían visto y el que los Glitterati lo han capturado para vengarse de él no tenía sentido solo lo confundían más.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Rasa asegurándose de que Bodie no estuviera mintiendo, cosa que Emilia y Bodie notaron pero que le pasaba como es que Rasa podía pensar en que Bodie estaba mintiendo era un de las personas más honestas del mundo y todos lo sabían.

-MMM… bueno Bodie te creo-dijo Rasa pensativo creyéndole-pueden ir a descansar mañana les asignare su misión-dijo finalmente Rasa haciendo notar su cansancio-¡espere!- se escuchó decir a Bodie cosa que hizo que Rasa mostrada su vista en el-puede enseñarme a Oblio?-pregunto Bodie nervioso y sonrojándose un poquito si tenía una misión y era por su culpa que habían capturado al pobre muchacho por lo menos debería saber cómo era.

-Ok-dijo Rasa mientas se iba a la computadora buscando una foto de Oblio – aquí esta-dijo finalmente mostrándole una foto a Bodie a lo que este quedo anonadado con lo que vio. Era tan hermoso tenía unos ojos t azules como su cabello y tan hermosos como el mar, unos labios tan carnosos que incitaban a besarlos, una piel tan blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo inigualable y un trasero tan redondito y firme, tan exquisito y entonces Bodie sintió algo que jamás había sentido _**amor**_ si él estaba sintiendo eso y se alegró al saber lo que sentía se había enamorado solo esperaba que Oblio sintiera lo mismo-bueno, mañana vendremos esperando la misión hare todo lo posible para detener a los Glitterati y salvar a Oblio-dijo Bodie con una decisión entusiasmo que alegraría a cualquiera- Gracias **Riptide **por su cooperación nos veremos mañana ahora vayan a sus casa a descansar-dijo finalmente Rasa un poco feliz .

….

Espero a que Bodie se fuera para hablar con Emilia-Emilia necesito decirte que

Te llame con Bodie para que estuvieras informada para que si ves algún peligro para ambos hables con Bodie porque eres la más cercana a él y tal vez solo te escuche a ti-dijo Rasa con voz calmada-de acuerdo Sr. Rasa lo Hare, Adiós-dijo Emilia despidiéndose dejando solo a Rasa en su oficina dejando salir su tristeza.

_**¿Dejan reviewn o no? Quiero ver aunque sea dos reviewn o si no, no voy a continuarlo y Oblio se va a enojar gracias por leer. **_


End file.
